


Jump from Heaven and trust your wings

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Erestor, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel shouldn't be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump from Heaven and trust your wings

Glorfindel shouldn't be here. 

That's what his common sense is telling him, what his friends have all been telling him, what his mind and his reason and his faith are telling him. Erestor is dangerous, a dark wild force of temptation personified, and Glorfindel should stay far away. 

But he doesn't. He's here. And the excitement and fear that mingle in his bloodstream, the speed of his breath and his pounding heartbeat, the electricity that thrums through his body and the heat that's just beginning to settle in his thighs and the way his head spins with every motion Erestor makes, are all telling him that this was the right decision. 

He doesn't regret it for a moment, though tomorrow when he must face his Lord he probably will. 

Erestor smiles and beckons him come forward, and shakily, Glorfindel does. 

"Are you frightened?" Erestor asks, and Glorfindel doesn't say yes but doesn't say no either. "Don't be," he says, but Glorfindel can't quite make the fear go away. "I've got you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Glorfindel says, and he sounds calmer than he feels.

Erestor laughs, at that, and Glorfindel's entire body is set alight. "Don't be frightened, pet," he repeats. Glorfindel can't bring himself to hate the term, possessive as it is. 

He is beckoned forward again, Erestor leaning back against what Glorfindel can only call a throne — and Glorfindel steps towards him, his legs moving of their own accord. He falls to his knees at Erestor's feet, head bowed.

"Good boy," Erestor purrs, his fingers threading through golden hair. "You want this, yes?" 

He nods instantly. He shouldn't want it, but he does. "I do," he says, voice hoarse. "I want it." Neither of them needs to ask what 'it' might be. 

Another smile that's anything but chaste spreads over Erestor's face. "Good." He pulls Glorfindel up by the hair and captures his lips in a searing kiss. "Very good," he says, low and sultry, when they seperate. 

Glorfindel's breathless, cheeks flushed pink and knees weak. "Please…" His voice is broken. 

How has he fallen this far already? Not two hours ago he was a bright angelic being of Adonai, and now he kneels and begs before a demon. 

Erestor's eyes are dark; Glorfindel is sure his are too. He smiles, still a thing of light, and leans upward to kiss Erestor again. 

 

 

Elrond warned him. Elrond told him he'd fall faster than he thought he would, Elrond told him of how addictive Erestor's mere presence could be. 

Glorfindel should have listened. 

He's glad he didn't. Heaven was well-lost for an eternity in Erestor's Hell.


End file.
